Built with advanced technologies, modern machines can have large power-to-weight ratios and/or operate at high speed. High speed or large power-to-weight ratios may cause increased vibration of the machines and/or vibration of various parts of the machines. An operator of a modern machine may be exposed to such vibration, which may be measured as hand-arm vibration and whole body vibration. Whole body vibration, which may be transmitted to the entire human body, may have adverse health effects on the operator under a prolonged exposure.
Whole body vibration measurement techniques have been recently developed to measure whole body vibration on a human body. For example, International Publication No. WO 2006/080880 (“the '880 publication”), by Jonsson, discloses a dosimeter for vibration measurements. The dosimeter is configured to be attached to a superficial skeleton part of the body of a driver of a vehicle. However, implementing the dosimeter of the '880 publication may be problematic. The dosimeter of the '880 publication is a detachable component, and its effectiveness in measuring vibrations is wholly dependent on the driver remembering to properly secure the dosimeter to his body before operating a vehicle.
The disclosed monitoring system is directed to improvements in the existing technology.